


Tron: Legacy Plot

by LaSho925



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: **This story is up for adoption** A 'what if' story of Kevin Flynn taking Alan to The Grid on that fateful night.





	Tron: Legacy Plot

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is up for adoption. I had an idea and started writing. But, since I don't know the characters well enough, I decided to put it up for someone to continue. All I have is a plot idea and a Prologue, but if someone wants to take it up, they can change it. If there is a story similar to this, please let me know.

Plot: Kevin takes Alan to The Grid on the day that Clu stages the coup. Follows Tron:Legacy, but I wanted to focus on the aftermath. How does the story change? Does Kevin Live?

Pairing: Tron/Sam or Alan/Sam, Lora Baines/OMC 

*Had this idea that Kevin and Alan didn't age, like the longer they stayed in The Grid, the more they adapt to it. But is up to author

 

PROLOGUE

 

1989

Alan knew that Flynn was doing something from the start. Ever since the Encom incident, a few years ago, the man had been acting strange. It got even worse a few days ago. Flynn came into his office talking about some miracle or something. Alan started to think Flynn had gone crazy and told the man so. Which led the man into dragging him along to his damn arcade.

“What are we doing here, Flynn?” Alan asked as they pulled up in front of the Arcade. It was well after hours. It was three in the morning.

“I’m going to show you the miracle, man.” Flynn said enthusiastically. He got out of the car and went to unlock the doors to the Arcade. Alan huffed out a sigh and climbed out of the car, almost regretting coming along. He got out of the car as Flynn cut on the lights inside the building.

“C’mon, I wanted to wait, but I think now is the perfect time.” Flynn stated as he made his way towards the Tron game. He pulled the game away from the wall, revealing a door.

How long has that been there? Alan thought as he followed his friend. The pair went down a series of stairs which led to another door, an office. He looked around and noticed a desk in one corner and…

“Is that…?” Alan asked pointing to the laser.

“Yeah, man. Lora let me borrow it. It’s what helps me with The Grid.” Flynn said walking to the desk. He swiped his hand over it and it lit up revealing an interface. It looked far more advance than anything at Encom, and Alan couldn’t help but admire it.

Flynn motioned for him to come closer. “I started doing this three years ago, and I think I’m definitely on to something.” He said as he started punching in some codes. Alan looked back at the laser once he heard it start up.

“Flynn, what’s going on?” Alan asked cautiously. Flynn looked up at him and just gave him a mischievous smirk before pressing Enter.

***

TWENTY YEARS LATER

Well, that could have gone better. Sam thought as he dropped his phone onto his couch. He successfully pranked the company again, but had a bit of a rough landing. He was heading to his fridge when he felt someone looking at him.

“What is it, Lora?” He asked without turning. He opened the fridge and got himself a beer, before turning to face his godmother.

“That was a nice prank you did, today. Your father would’ve been proud.” The older woman said as she walked further into the living space. Sam gave her a smile, but it never reached his eyes. It has been twenty years since his father went missing. And he did this on the anniversary of his father’s date of disappearance.

Once he got older, he started questioning his father’s disappearance. He had made up all these scenarios where the older man had probably pissed someone off and had went into hiding. But, the more he thought about it, it didn’t make sense. It had been reported that Alan was with him on the night of his disappearance. And no one had heard from him either. Sam knew that the man would not leave Lora without a reason.

He had never seen Lora so grief stricken. It had taken her years to get over the fact that she would probably never see Alan again. She had put a lot of time and money into the search for his dad and Alan, but each day he could see her hope diminish. Eventually, she gave up and moved on. She ended up marrying a man from Wisconsin, and had a couple of kids.

“Why are you here?” Sam asked. He had hoped to get some sleep.

Lora nodded and dug into her coat pocket. “I kept Alan’s pager, and surprisingly, it works.” She said. Sam looked at her in confusion.

“There was a page, last night. From your dad’s arcade. The phone line has been disconnected for years.” Lora said.

“What has that got to do with me?” Sam asked.

“Could you just check it out?” Lora asked, almost pleading.

“Why? It’s not like I’ll find anything there.” Sam said dismissively.

Lora dug into her pockets again and withdrew a set of keys.

“It is possible, but I still have some hope something will come of this. I may have moved on in life, but I still consider them my friends.” She said as set the keys down on the table, before leaving.

Sam watched as she left. He felt conflicted. He wanted to go check it out, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He let out a sigh, before getting up and grabbing the keys. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
